BM - Prologue
by yakushino
Summary: author: why don't you just read it instead of reading the summary?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"_Since the humans born from that womb, they are destined to fulfill their roles in this world. That is the only reason they born in the world." – Anonymous._

"_Hey, wait. What are you doing? No one can enter this private area except the staffs,"_ kata petugas yang berada di gedung yang letaknya di tempat yang terpencil itu.

Lawan bicaranya itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya di _hall_ yang cukup luas itu tanpa menghiraukan peringatan dari petugas itu. Kebetulan pada waktu itu, partner jaga petugas itu sedang pergi ke kamar kecil sedangkan dia hanya berjaga sendirian di ruangan yang cukup luas yang bisa dijadikan ruang seminar itu. Petugas itu kemudian mendekatkan tangannya ke sarung senjata apinya yang berada di pinggang beliau. Orang misterius itu tersenyum. Dia memandangi petugas itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Bulu kuduk si petugas itu berdiri. Beliau mencoba untuk mendekatkan tangan yang lain menuju ke tombol yang biasa digunakan untuk keadaan darurat. Sedangkan dalam hati beliau, hanya doa yang bisa beliau ingat ketika beliau biasa baca ketika berada di gereja.

Tiba-tiba listrik di tempat itu padam. Hanya suara peluru dan jeritan manusia yang bisa terdengar di tempat itu.

Mata Fujimaru terbuka perlahan-lahan. Suara kicauan burung terdengar dengan jelas dari kamarnya. Kemudian dia menguap dengan malasnya. Kebetulan dia waktu itu kerja _shift_ siang sehingga dia bisa bermalas-malasan pada pagi hari. Hidupnya terbilang normal mengingat tidak ada kejadian yang berarti terjadi selama ini. Organisasi teroris pun sudah musnah sedangkan dia tidak perlu untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri seperti yang ia lakukan pada waktu itu.

Dia kemudian terdiam. Dia tidak ingin mengingat masa-masa seperti itu. Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinyalah, ayahnya dan orang lain meninggal dunia. Dia tidak bisa menolong mereka sedangkan dirinya masih hidup. Fujimaru memang telah mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu tetapi mimpi buruk yang masih dia alami sampai sekarang tetap membekas di hatinya. Dia melihat dengan matanya sendiri orang-orang mati di depannya sedangkan dia terus hidup sampai sekarang.

Suara Haruka-chan membuyarkan lamunan Fujimaru, "Kakak, bantu aku di dapur!" Adik Fujimaru kebetulan sedang memasak di dapur.

"Iya, sebentar. Aku cuci muka dulu," sahut Fujimaru. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk membantu Haruka-chan. Selesai membantu Haruka-chan, Fujimaru membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri dan menyalakan TV di ruang makan. Lagi-lagi, dia terdiam melihat berita yang ada di pagi hari itu.

"Telah terjadi insiden penembakan yang masih belum diketahui penyebabnya. Diperkirakan insiden ini menewaskan beberapa orang yang berada di sana dan pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki kasus yang mengakibatkan beberapa ahli yang bertugas di PLTN yang baru dibangun itu menghilang ini. Kemudian, berita selanjutnya, anak yang diperkirakan menghilang dari...— "

Fujimaru tidak mendengar berita selanjutnya. Pikirannya pun melayang akibat berita yang baru saja dia dengar dari TV itu.

Kano-san yang geram karena ada insiden penembakan di PLTN itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena komando langsung hanya bisa didapat dari Kirishima. Sedangkan Kirishima sendiri dengan sibuk karena dia harus menenangkan dewan yang hanya bisa memberi perintah, tanpa bisa mencari solusi yang terbaik untuk kedua belah pihak. Kano-san memaklumi situasi yang ada sehingga beliau memutuskan untuk tinggal di markas sampai Kano-san dapat menghubungi Kirishima. Kano-san kemudian berlatih dengan Minami-san yang ingin meningkatkan kemampuannya sehingga dia dapat berguna di medan tempur selanjutnya yang tak dikira oleh semua orang karena hal itu sudah mulai sejak dulu.

Otoya yang kebetulan berada di kampus memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sumber bacaan yang berguna untuk kuliahnya. Otoya mendapatkan tugas untuk mengerjakan laporannya. Pekerjaan Otoya memang tidak jelek. Akan tetapi Profesornya meminta Otoya untuk membenahi susunan laporannya yang menurut beliau perlu ditingkatkan. Sepertinya Profesor itu menyukai laporan kali ini sehingga Otoya bersemangat untuk mengerjakannya. 'Setidaknya aku tidak perlu kembali ke rumah jam segini,' pikir Otoya sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Sejak kejadian yang lalu, Otoya menyibukkan dirinya dengan kuliah dan tentu saja, kegiatan memanah. Walaupun dia tidak bisa memenangkan kompetisi terakhir karena dia harus absen dari kompetisi itu, hal itu tidak mematahkan semangatnya untuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Otoya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu esok harinya. Dia kemudian berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota yang kebetulan semakin ramai karena beberapa hari lagi ada festival di kawasan yang dilalui oleh Otoya. Dia memutuskan untuk makan malam di suatu restoran yang dekat dengan jalan besar dan sambil menunggu pesanannya, dia menonton TV yang ada di restoran itu. Dia kaget melihat berita yang ada di TV itu.

"Telah terjadi insiden penembakan yang masih belum diketahui penyebabnya. Diperkirakan insiden ini menewaskan beberapa orang yang berada di sana dan pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki kasus yang mengakibatkan beberapa ahli yang bertugas di PLTN yang baru dibangun itu menghilang ini. Sedangkan mayat-mayat yang ditemukan sulit untuk diidentifikasi karena bagian tubuhnya ada yang terpisah dari tubuh aslinya. Masih belum ada pengembangan berarti dari kasus ini. Kemudian, berita selanjutnya, terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan sepasang suami-istri dengan...— "

Otoya pun teringat kembali dengan organisasi teroris yang pernah mencoba untuk meledakkan Tokyo itu.

J tiba di salah satu bandara yang terkenal di Jepang itu. Dia mencari sosok yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat. J menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan sosok itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. J disambut oleh seseorang yang dia kenal. Hibiki, yang dia kenal dari pertemuannya yang dulu, mengantarkan J yang membawa kopernya sendiri ke mobil milik Hibiki. J hanya diam saja sambil meminum melon soda yang dia beli di kafe yang ada di bandara itu seperti biasanya ketika berada di mobil sementara Hibiki menyetir tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun...

(to be continued...)

"_To live means to survive" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**

゜゜゜゜  
**Miss Aoi~~~** (Review, mbak! Wanna bet my luck in this fandom)

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**AAA dan Arashi~~~~** (as always, tarik mang *plak*)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Right, no one can predict when I will strike, except you are God, or maybe you pretend to be a god. Well, I think you pretend to know everything." – Anonymous_

Part Two

Prologue...

Fujimaru terus memikirkan tentang kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya, PLTN yang diserang oleh orang asing. Hal ini kelihatannya serius mengingat banyak orang yang menjadi korban sedangkan ahli-ahli yang sedang bekerja di sana menghilang. Fujimaru berpikir jika hal ini ada kaitannya dengan organisasi teroris tetapi dia menepis pikiran itu. Dia yakin semua orang yang berhubungan dengan organisasi terlarang itu sudah musnah mengingat dirinya juga ikut terlibat dengan penghancuran markas mereka dan pihak anti-teroris juga sudah menangkap seluruh orang yang berhubungan dengan organisasi itu.

Fujimaru terus merenung mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia terus memikirkan apakah hal ini ada kaitannya dengan pihak lain yang berusaha untuk berbuat onar di negeri ini. Fujimaru tak henti-hentinya memikirkan hal itu sampai adiknya membuyarkan lamunannya. Fujimaru melirik ke jam dinding dan segera bergegas untuk berganti pakaian. Dia hampir telat untuk masuk kerja. Untung saja, adiknya yang manis mengingatkannya dan dia pun mengambil tas kesayangannya itu untuk berangkat kerja. Haruka berteriak dari arah ruang tamu, mengingatkannya untuk berbelanja sepulang kerja. Fujimaru menyanggupinya dan berpamitan dengan adiknya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya.

Otoya melirik jam di tangan kirinya dengan perasaan was-was. Dirinya sedang menunggu sang dosen yang sedang rapat di ruangan tertentu di kampus sedangkan Otoya merasa kikuk dengan suasana di ruang tunggu itu sendirian sementara keadaan di kampus itu sedang sepi. Maklum, liburan semester sudah tiba sedangkan Otoya sendiri memutuskan untuk sibuk di kampus daripada bepergian untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya. Otoya terbilang anak yang serius jika mengenai masalah pendidikan. Maklum, dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak yang hanya mengandalkan nama keluarga sebagai senjata untuk memasuki kampus yang terbilang tenar yang Otoya masuki sekarang. Dia mengecek ke map hijau yang dia bawa ke mana-mana. Lembaran-lembaran yang hanya bisa dimengerti olehnya, mahasiswa yang masuk jurusan yang sama dengannya dan tentunya dosennya sudah tertata dengan rapi. Otoya tersenyum membaca lembaran itu satu per satu. Dia yakin jika profesornya akan puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Bagaimana tidak, Otoya telah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk memperbaiki laporannya itu. Hasil kerjanya pasti akan membuahkan hasil, pikir Otoya waktu itu. Dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berita yang dia liat dari televisi. Otoya merasa tidak tenang melihat berita yang seperti itu. Dia merasa trauma akan kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Bahkan saudaranya yang sedarah dengannya, J, termasuk teroris yang lihai dan licik, menculiknya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran J sehingga dia membebaskan Otoya dan mengantarkannya ke rumah Kujo. Otoya sendiri sebenarnya ingin mengenal tentang J lebih mendalam, walaupun Otoya sendiri mengerti, itu artinya Otoya harus berdekatan dengan dewa kematian jika dia mencoba untuk melacak J sekarang.

Selama ini J terus memikirkan tentang nasibnya dan adik-adiknya. Walaupun J belum berumur separuh baya, dia terus memikirkan tentang masa lalunya. Mungkin, dia tidak bisa melupakan orang-orang yang berada di sisinya selama ini. J selalu teringat akan mereka walaupun dia tertidur seolah-olah mereka menghantui J ke mana pun dia pergi. Ada rasa penyesalan di hati J. Dia terus terngiang-ngiang akan suara mereka dan terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk. J mencoba meminum obat tidur tetapi obat tersebut tidak sanggup untuk membuatnya tertidur sampai pagi. Akhir-akhir ini, bulatan gelap ada di sekitar matanya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Mungkin mereka sudah mengerti tentang keadaan J atau mereka yang kurang peka tentang hal itu.

J sendiri memilih untuk diam dan memikirkan tentang masa depannya dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi serta dia ingin lindungi untuk saat ini. J tidak bisa berpura-pura mengenai masa lalunya yang kelam. Perlahan-lahan, dia harus menerima tentang masa lalunya dan bergerak menuju hari esok yang belum tentu dia ketahui walaupun dia bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi. Saat ini, dia memprioritaskan diri untuk melihat situasi. Situasi sebelumnya yang J hadapi memang terbilang berbahaya, akan tetapi J sudah terbiasa menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya. Mungkin orang biasa tidak akan berdekatan dengannya karena silsilah keluarganya yang terbilang rumit dan memiliki sejarah yang terbilang 'hitam' di mata orang normal. J menerima akan fakta itu dan tidak bisa memalingkan dirinya karena dia hanyalah salah satu anak dari hubungan yang menurut J terbilang 'gelap' yang diperlakukan seperti alat oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Hey, J," suara Hibiki membuyarkan lamunan J. J membalasnya dengan tatapan serius. Melon soda yang ada di tangannya tinggal setengah. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan sebelumnya. Mengapa kau mau menerima ajakanku kali ini? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin terlibat dengan siapa pun sejak saat itu? Apa kau sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan kau terima jika memutuskan untuk bekerja kali ini?" tanya Hibiki dengan kedua tangannya memegang setir mobil. Sesekali, Hibiki meliriknya untuk memastikan J tidak berbuat macam-macam. Maklum, J bisa dibilang penjahat yang berbahaya. J tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Hibiki. J sudah menduga sebelumnya jika dia akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tenang saja, Hibiki, aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan teman sepermainanku. Apa salahnya menyapa teman lama sesekali?" J meminum melon sodanya dengan tenang.

Kano bergerak menuju ke lokasi dengan pakaian biasa. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui tentang hal ini sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menanggalkan pakaian kerjanya dan memilih untuk berpakaian seperti biasa. Walaupun dia terbilang malas untuk mengenakan pakaian biasa, dia memiliki beberapa kaos dan kemeja di lemari. Tak lupa, beberapa celana telah dia persiapkan sebelumnya. Kano tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang gaya berpakaian. Dia hanya terbiasa menggunakan seragam yang dia gunakan ketika dia berada di lapangan.

Kano sebelumnya sudah berpamitan dengan Minami. Alasannya adalah untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Walaupun Minami sepertinya tidak mempercayai alasan seperti itu diucapkan oleh Kano, Minami tetap menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia mengerti. Kano pergi dengan pistol yang dia sembunyikan di tempat biasanya. Dia membawa benda itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena orang yang membunuh penjaga di PLTN itu adalah orang yang terbilang sadis, Kano tidak ingin dirinya atau orang lain terbunuh dengan cara yang sama. Kano merasa bersalah karena banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Dia membayangkan mengenai orang-orang yang statusnya menghilang sekarang. 'Apa mungkin mereka sudah meninggal dunia, seperti orang-orang di PLTN itu?' pikir Kano saat itu. Kano segera menghilangkan perasaan itu dan berharap mereka selamat dan tidak ada korban lagi. Dia tidak ingin melihat orang mati di depan matanya, seperti orang itu.

(to be continued...)

"_Who wants to see someone you love so much die in front of you?" – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Bloody Monday** merupakan milik **author Bloody Monday** itu sendiri, **Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**

゜゜゜゜  
**Miss Aoi~~~**

**Author Bloody Monday, Tadashi Agi dan Megumi Koji**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**Voice actors: Seki Tomokazu & Hoshi Souichiro**


End file.
